The present invention broadly relates to seat belt safety and, more particularly relates to a safety device that is used with a conventional seat belt apparatus to prevent small children or persons with impaired cognitive ability from accessing a push button release to unlock the seat belt.
Known automobile seat belts include a latch housing fixed to one seat belt segment, and a latch tongue fixed to the other seat belt segments. The latch tongue typically includes a latching aperture through which a locking element passes. During operation, a passenger is seated, the two belt segments are brought together to surround the seated passenger and the latch tongue is inserted into the latch housing. The insertion causes a locking member to extend into and become fixed within the latching aperture, securely connecting the two seat belt segments thereby securing the passenger in the seat.
To release and unfasten the locked seat belt, i.e., disengage the latch; a spring loaded release button is included in the buckle (latch) housing. The latch release button is located either on the side of the housing into which the tongue is inserted, or located on a horizontal housing surface that is substantially parallel to the insertion direction. Upon actuating the release button through application of a sufficient force, the locking member is extracted from the tongue aperture thereby releasing the latch. Releasing the latch allows for the tongue to disengage from the buckle housing, thereby separating the seat belt segments to release the passenger.
While the seat belt release button access is convenient for adult passengers, it may be dangerous for small children thought to be safely secured after latching, typically by an adult parent or guardian. That is, small children learn very soon the function of the seat belt release button and have the ability, at a very early age, to depress the release button and release them from the seat belt. Doing so not only puts them at a safety risk in case of a collision, but also allows them to stand up or climb throughout the automobile cabin. For matter, cognitively impaired older children and adults also may release seat belts or other safety harnesses employing push button release buckle holding mechanisms at inappropriate times.
In order to overcome this problem, various seat belt safety devices are known that attempt to prevent or limit access to seat belt buckle release buttons.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,194 (the '194 patent) discloses a child proof automobile seat belt. The seat belt includes a latch tongue with a latching aperture fixed to one seat belt segment and a latch housing fixed to the other seat belt segment. The latch housing has a recess and opening at its distal end to receive the latch tongue, which tongue is automatically latched within the housing by insertion. The tongue is released by depressing a release button through an opening in the top face of the latch housing. A safety cover sleeve designed to be slipped over the latch housing is configured with one end partially closed to pass the latch tongue and with a small opening that overlies the release button.
The sleeve is retained in enclosing position on the housing by the latch tongue, whereafter a key or other tool can be inserted into the hole to press and release the button. But while the inventive sleeve does limit access, it appears to be intended for operation with side located release button. Also, the sleeve is designed as a second housing, which is cumbersome, and bulky, and tends to slip up the belt on the tongue side.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,662 (the '662 patent) discloses a seat belt release guard for use with a seat belt assembly in which the seat belt includes a latch plate on one free seat belt end and a latch plate receiving buckle assembly on the other free seat belt end. The latch plate receiving buckle assembly includes a spring release member thereon. The release guard comprises a buckle assembly receiving component and a cover component hingedly secured to adjacent one end of the receiving component and moveable in an arc parallel to the longitudinal axis of the release guard, from an open, unguarded buckle release position to a closed, guarded position detachably covering the associated spring release member against inadvertent access.
The release guard further comprises means to detachably latch the cover component to the receiving component when in the closed position, means to selectively release the cover component from the release component to move the cover component to the open unguarded position and means to detachably secure the release guard to the associated buckle assembly. But like the '194 patent, the '662 patent hinged cover is cumbersome, and bulky, as it completely covers the seat belt mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,297 (the '297 patent) discloses a security cover for a belt-type passive restraint system. The security cover includes a buckle with a tab selectively received in a tab receiver. The tab receiver includes a release button for releasing the tab whereby the passive restraint system is opened. The security cover includes a slot for receiving the tab and a keyhole located thereover for passing a key to the release button for releasing same. The keyhole is generally aligned with the release button with said receiver positioned in the enclosure, and a retainer selectively connected to the cover and to one of the receiver and the second belt. The retainer selectively retains the receiver within the cover enclosure. An optional restraint assembly can be provided for retaining the security cover on the belt receiver. In any of the embodiments, the housing is cumbersome, and bulky, and being that connections must be made with the housing, the guard is difficult to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,544 (the '544 patent) discloses a seat belt buckle guard comprising a one-piece, molded plastic, box-like enclosure. The enclosure includes one open end and an opposite end wall with a slot. A seat belt buckle fits through the open end into the enclosure and includes a latch plate receiving slot aligned with the slot in the housing. The latch plate on one belt half is inserted through the housing slot to mate with the buckle. An opening is formed in the top wall and the end wall for gaining access to the buckle release button. In one arrangement, the opening is a narrow slot through which a flat object, such as a key, can be inserted to operate the buckle's release button.
Alternatively, the opening is a circular aperture of a size permitting one's finger to be inserted to operate the release button. That is, the opening is surrounded by a tubular stub or neck that is threaded on its exterior to receive a child-resistant safety cap of the type commonly used on medicine bottles. When the cap is removed, exposing the opening, a finger can be inserted to activate the release button. Alternatively, the unit can be separated by folding along the hinge to allow actuation of a lever-type release or to gain access to a release button disposed on a front end edge of the buckle receptacle. In any of the embodiments, the housing is cumbersome, and bulky, and being that connections must be made with the housing, the guard is difficult to use.